The vampier knight show!
by xxpatixx
Summary: Me and 2 of my best friend have kidnap the guys of vampier knight knight and we are making them answer questions and dare frome our readers so come join the fun!
1. Chapter 1

OK here somthing new am tring hope you like it!!

I do not own vampire knights

* * *

**xxpaitxx:** Hi there everyone I got this idea from Kitty and Sk8erGrl Chan and Mew Somomo!! so thank you!!! 

**Kim:** ya ya come on Ana (real name) lets get this show on the rode!!

**Alyssa:** wow Kim your boss today.

**xxpatixx**: shut up am talk here!!

hit both Kim and Alyssa on the head.

**Kim and Alyssa**: that hurt!!

**xxpatixx:** now to what I was saying we have taken some of the vampire knight guys and you will be able to asked them questions or dares and they have to do them. this is brought to you by the cheese Nazi's which is me xxpatixx or also know as Ana

**Kim:** and me the cheese Nazi leader!!

**Alyssa:** and don't forget me the pimp of the group Ana and Kim are the whose!!

Kim and me hit Alyssa with a hammer.

**me and Kim:** you're the whore!! you loser

**Alyssa:** what ever you wish...

**me**: don't want to go there. on lets get the guys back in!!

**Zero: **were the hell are we?

**kaname**: shut up you embarrassment of a vampire.

**Aido**: ya do as kaname-sama saids

**ichjio...**

**headmaster:** now now boy we all got a letter from Yuki to come here so let's try and get alone.

both zero and kaname look like they could kill the headmaster

**Kain**...

they finally make it

**Zero:** where's Yuki?

both Alyssa and Kim come running and hugged zero and the headmaster

**Kim:** OMFG YOU'RE EVEN HOTTER IN REAL LIFE!!

**Alyssa:** I SOOO LOVE HEADMASTER MARRY ME!!

me going up to them and pulled them away from them.

**ME:** sorry about that but my friends at supper fan of yous.

**Kaname**: them why them?

**me:** no clue their just crazy like that.

**Kain:** why are we here?

**Me:** will I'll have to tell you since Kim and Alyssa are still in shook form meeting zero and the headmaster.

I turn and gave them an eviler smile on my face

**Me:** we have kidnapped you all and you are all on TV and we will be taking questions and dare from all of the fan girls.

**Aido**: YAAA!! the girl just love me!!

**Zero**: Are you all crazy!! you can do this we're stronger then you!!! we can get out of this!

**me:** we're not crazy just misunderstood threes a big difference.

**Kaname:** hate to say it but I agree with zero we are stronger then you and Yuki will get worried.

**Kim**: ur no she won't. 

**Headmaster:** what do you mean by that?

**Alyssa:** we mean that she the one that help us get you here. and you can't hurt us!

**Ichjio**I: why not?  
**me:** how would it look at all you fans if you all hit 3 girls who do nothing but make other life a hell o?

all of them have sweat drops on their heads.

**Me,Kim Alyssa:** that and how can you hit us if you are all tie.

we say as we snap our fingers and they are tie in and on the flood

all of the boys: how did you do that?

**Me:** we're witches no Pip down and let me talk, there you have it we have the boys of vampire knight

**Kim**: so if you want to asked something or dare them to do something

**Alyssa:** then review and have your wish come true!

**Me him Alyssa:** Thank you so now review!!


	2. kaname and zero as girls?

OK here somthing the 2n chapter!! thank you for all of you that reviewed!! sorry if there are misspilled words here i'll try and fix !!!

I do not own vampire knights

* * *

**Voice out of not were: **we on 5….4….3…2… now 

Me kim and Alyssa come out.

**Ana: **hello we're back!!

**Alyssa : **That right and we are here with the vampire knight guys.

**Kim**: then what are we waiting for let them in Emma!!!

Emma comes in with the guys all tied up.

**Ana**: hope you slept will.

**Zero: **ARE YOU CRZY WE WERE TIED UP ALLL NIGHT WE COUNT SLEEP!! NOW LET ME GO YOU CARZY FAN GRILS!!!!

**Kaname : **Pleas make him be quit am getting a headack

**Headmaster sobbing: **OH WHY WOULD MY DAGUGHT DO THIS TO ME WHAT DID I DO WROONG???

**Ichijo: Can I have some water? **

**Kain…….**

**Aido:** can we go yet?

**Kim,me,alyssa**: NO!!

**Me** ok now lets see we have one qusetion today it from sangofananime and she asked

"**_i'd like you to ask them a personal questions, nothing especific, except for what they think about yuuki?"_**

**Kim:** you know i always wanter that too.

**Alyssa:** so lets start with the headmaster...

**Headmaster:** I love her she my little girl and if any one hurts her that a vampier i'll get my old Rose gun and hunt them down and KILL THEM...

_Everyone in the room has a sweat drop. the vampier guys look like they are way scary of him._

**Kim:** that sweet in a Tweed way.

**Alyssa:** HE WAY SWEET!

_Alyssa has all those harts around her like in anime._

**Me:** Ok Alyssa did you forget to take you meds today?

**Alyssa:** how do you know??

**Me:** i just had a feeling...will anyway Aido you next...

**Aido**: Will i think she's cute and her blood tease great as will.

**Alyssa:** Surprise surpish,,

**Kim:** what about you Zero?

_she aksed as she sits on his lap_

**Zero**: GET THE HELL OFF ME!! AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT I THINK ABOUT HER.

**Kim:** this is a problem  
**Me: **your right but..

**alyssa:** we know this would happen.

**Me:** so we have a little somting for you to drink.

**Kim:** Amy!!!!!

**the voice out of nowhere is back**

**the voice (amy):** ya what up guys

**Me:** this is our friend Amy from school she is a somewhat cheese Nazi who is under us.

**Kim:** and she dose the sound for us and if we need something she bring it down for us.

**Amy:** so what is it tat you need?

**Alyssa:** we need that poison that make you tell the turn on what ever we asked you a question.

**Amy:** ok just let me push the button which on is it the bule or green?

**Me kim Alyssa:** blue!!

_Amy push the blue and down come a position. Kim chach it and made zero drink it._

**Kim:** ok zero sweet hart what do you think of Yuuki?

**Zero:** I THINK SHE THE MOST WONDERFULL PRSON IN THE WORLD!! AND I LOVE HER!!!AND AND I WANT YOU TO GET OFFFFFFFF!

**kim:** find,

Kim gets off

**Amy thinking:**i wanter what dose the green puten do??

_she puch it and suddenly there are two bodyguards and took zero away_

**Me kim Alyssa:** AMY!!!!!

**Amy:** yes

**kim:** did you puch the green puten?

**Amy: **Maybe

**me:**Amy i thoght not to puch it unless on of them tries to get away

**alyssa:** ya now you have to be punished!!

**Amy:** am sorry am sorry,

_she saids as she bows_

**Me:** sorry amy we cant do anythink it has been desied ...

**Me kim Alyssa:** NO CHESSE FOR A WEEK

**AMY:** NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!! I LOVE CHESSE!!

**Me:** some one check on Amy!!

**new voice:**she in the corner with her head between her knees.

**Me:**oh ok bunny try and clam her down we cant have her go crazy.

**Bunny:** such thing i'll keep every under conter.

**Alyssa:** thank you bunny we so hate you.

**Bunny:** ya i hate you guys too.

**Me:** Ok sorry about that

**Headmaster:** what will happen to Zero???

**Kim:** poor zero he will be touched like crazy intill the next question.

**Me:** ya ya who cares. ya he cute but lets go on. Ichijo what do you think of Yuki??

**Ichijo"** will i see her as a little sister. she sweet and she good hart. and she has the cutes eyes ever!!

**Kain**:... she blood smiles good...and she seem like a nice girl.. and she is cute...that all dont know her that will to answerr you...

**Alyssa:** thank you.

**Kim** kaname your turn..

**Kaname:** Will she vary important she sweet and she makes me happy... and she the will be my drear girl...

**Me kim Alyssa:** AAAHHHHH that sooo sweet. we have to get a guy like that.

**Kim** ok on to the next question.

_that moment the guy brings zero back_

**Me:** Welcome back hope they dont hut you too much..

**Zero:**You crazy BEEP.

**KIM:** wow you have a mouth on you.

**Me** ok on to the next questions is for kaname kaname from Vampieknigthfan13 asked

_**LOl, I love this show. Okay I got a question for Kaname. Let's see, tell him that I'm a big fan of his! And, what does he look in a girl? And, does he actually love Yuuki, or is just trying to save her from something? Thanx!! Oh, and tell aido that I said HI! He is one of ma favs too**_

**Me**: will you heard her kaname Aido she you fan so for the first part i think we can turn kaname into a girl for about 10 minutes.

**Kim:** Hey bunny you see the 2 pink and light blue buttons it has a boy and girl on it?

**Bunny:** YA!! which on do i puch?

**Ana, kim, Alyssa:** The Pink.

_bunny push the button and down come a bottor. I make kaname drink it._

**ME**: Wow!! you look great!!

_kaname is now a girl he has long light brown hair, he a little shouter. his face staid the same but he fighter is more female. He looks like his mother , as seem in chapter 25 or 26._

**Kim:**you right Ana his a better looking girl then any of us that work here!!!!

**Alyssa:** what ever not better then me..

**Zero**: hahahhahaha!! i think am staring to like you girls oh how i wish Yuki was here...

Me.: you know what here drink this!!

make him drink the rest of the drink

**zero:** why you now i hate you even more

**_Zero hair is longer as will and it still the same color. he also shouter and he face is a little sofa and he as a fighter_**

**Me:** wow you make a pretty girl zero but not as pretty as kaname

**Kim: **are you blind Zero is way hotter.

**Alyssa:** ok this is geting weird even for us..

**Kim and me:** your right.

**Kaname:** an soo happy that Yuki not here to see this.

_at that moment Yuki comes in._

**Yuki: **Hi girls i just com to check how everything is going...

_Yuki looked at the guy tied up and see kaname and zero as girl and pass out._

**Me**: Emma come get yuki she pass out!!!

_Emma comes in with two other boys._

**Kaname:**Yuki wake her up!! she better be ok.

**Emma:** dont worry she just find she just shook to see you and zero as girls. but to make you feel better i'll tell her so come once she up.

_Kaname nods as Emma and the boys take Yuki._

**Alyssa:** kaname now for the sendon pat of the qustion

**_And, does he actually love Yuuki, or is just trying to save her from something? Thanx!! _**

**Me:** you knwo what i always waited to know that answer to that qustion as will. so tell us do you love her??

**kaname**:...Yse to both qustion. Yuki is the only one that never cared who i was all she cared was if i was there...

**Ana,kim Alyssa:** that soo sweet its like chesse!!

Alyssa this is for you Aido!!

Aido: what what is it??

_**alyssa**_ it saids here that Vampierknightfan13 is a fan of yours as will

**Aido**::Ohhhh i love her!!!

**Me:** Ok we mush leave but befored we do

**Kim:** we want you all to know that

**Alyssa:** we are looking for more chesse nize!

**Me:** there is just 2 think that you have to know

**Kim:** One you have to do what the chesse nize leard tell you to do

**Alyssa:** and 2 you have to loove chesse!!

**Me: **the food not the duge...

**KIm:** if you want to join just call 1-800 we love chesse

**Alyssa:** or at www. we love chees and we are Alyssa: now review and ask more qustions!!!


	3. who would they kiss and more?

OK here somthing the 3rd chapter!! thank you for all of you that reviewed!! sorry if there are misspilled words

we do not own vampire knights

* * *

**Voice out of not were: **we on 5….4….3…2… Caritta 

Me kim and Alyssa come out.

**Ana: **hello we're back!!

**Alyssa: **Ya that right!!

**Kim**: Ok NOW that out of the way bring in the guys Emma

Emma comes in with the guys all tied up.

**Ana**: Hello how are you?

**Zero:** YOU CRAZY BEEP BEEP BEEP

**Kaname : **Someone make him stop taking!

**Headmaster:...**

**Ichijo: ye can we have some water and food **

**Kim,me,alyssa**:Ok bring in the food and stat and feed them!

they come in and feed them

**Me** ok now as we eat we can get some of the qusetion answered today it from vampireknighfan13 and she asked

_**Yay! They answered my questions!! LOL! Okay, this one is for Kain. Kain do you like...RUKA??! By the way, where is Ruka? And shiki and rima**_

**Alyssa:** Who that a good one but first do you like Ruka kian?

**Kian:** um will yes i do. she can be vary sweet when she want to and i like her for that

**Kim: **you wount have a brother would you?

**Alyssa hits kim on the head: **nok that off your in love with Zero!

**KIm: **dont mean i cant look right

**Alyssa:**00 right.. i guess

**Me:** You can look but dont touch

**Aido moth full of food: **this food is good!!

**Alyssa:** will think you aido you so sweet

Hugs Aido

**Kim:** now for the 2nd part of the question

_By the way, where is ruka? And shiki and rima_

**Me**: of that will be in our 2nd show you will see them after we get these guy out.

**Zero**:AND WHEN WILL THAT BE?

**Kim:** WE DONT KNOW IT'S ALL UP TO THE REVIERS SWEET HART

she kiss zero on the chick

Zero: GET ALWAY FROM ME WOMAN!

Kim SIT ON ZERO'S LAP AND FEEDS HIM.

**Kim:**not **in you life**

**Me: Ok now for the 2nd qusetion that comes form **sangofananime

**_wow, you answered my questions! lol! this is getting better xD_**

**_well, another question...hm, oh yeah! what about this... if yuuki was turned into a vampire (not because of kaname-sama, and yes I'm fan of him, also aido's fan!) what would zero or kaname do?_**

**alyssa:**Oh that a good one too

**Me:** Ya but i think i know the answer to it

**Kim as she gave zero something to drink:** you think you know every think

**Me:** because i do you loser

**Kim:**what ever you whole

**Alyssa:** on with the question guys

**Me kim :**ok

**Kim: Ok so what would you do **if yuuki was turned into a vampire (not because of kaname-sama, and yes I'm fan of him, also aido's fan!) what would zero or kaname do?

**Zero:** I'll kill who ever did it and except her the way she did with me

**kim: **that so sweet zreopoo

**Me Alyssa:** you had cheese dont you?

**kim:** what no.

**hides the cheese behind her back**

**me ****alyssa:** what ever now it you kaname what would you do?

**Kaname:** i would make her my there would not be anythink that will stop me from making her my queen

**Me:** now that sweet . Yuki one luck girl

**kim :** what ever next question

**Me:** the next one comes from kazukami and she has a long one so we will have it in parts the fist part said this

**_HEY CHICKS KSZUKAMI HERE AND I WAS WONDERING IF ALL THE BOYS HAD TO WHICH GUY WOULD THEY MAKE OUT WITH AND POSSIBLY GO FURTHER_?**

**Me:**oooh that an awesome question ok lets ok to the headmaster fist

**Headmaster:**if i had to pick i would go with zero or kaname!

Alyssa: you have good taste

Me: zero you next. and remember you cant lie to us.

zero: I would pick... kaname!

**me,kim,alyssa all fall over,**

**Alyssa:** you devil you

**Me:** ok on to you Aido?

**Aido:** I would have to go with Kain

**Me:** ok now Kain your up next

Kain: Ya i would pick...zero

everyone falls over.

K**im:**Oh no you dont his mine mine you hear!! .

**Me:** ok kim we get it, now get off zero you just make him hate you more. Ichijo who would you pick???

**Ichijo:**i would pick...Shiki

**Alyssa:** thank you.

**Kim: **kaname your turn..

**Kaname:** will it would ether be shiki or.. what the hell zero maybe if i was drink.

**Me :**cool..

**Kim** ok on to part 2 of the question.

**_I LOVE KANAME AND ADIO AND ICHIGO._**

**_ZERO CAN GO CRALL IN A HOLE AND DIE EMO BOY! OH AND WHY DOES ZERO SEEM TO STALK YUUKI HE ALWAYS SHOWS UP AT CREEPY INTEMENT MOMENTS YUUKI HAS? WHATS HIS ISSUE_**!

_**BYE KAZUKAMI!**_

**Me:** Will i see she a kaname, aido and Ichigo fan. and hate zero you poor think almost no one like you...

**Zero:**that just one who said that i bet i have more fans!

**KIM:** wow that not a bad idea why dont we asked everyone who they like best of the the guys that are here? and see who has more fan girls

**Me:** that a grat idea but fist lets go to the question and warp this up and then we can talk more about it.

**Alyssa:Ok so zero what is you Dael?** why does it seen to stalk Yuuki you always show up at creepy intement Yuuki has?

Zero: WHY!! why do you think??! if i leave her with that vampire he would turn her into one. That and I LOVE HER SO I DOTN WANT HER TO BE NEAR ANYONE WHO NOT ME!!

**ANA:** MISTER. DO WHAT I SAY OR ELES..but i have to amit that is sweet.

**Ana, kim, Alyssa:** ok that all for today now time for us to go!!!

**ME**: joine us next time

**Kim:**Ya and this time tell use which of the guys you like best!!

**Alyssa:** Yes and next time gave the guys some dares!! it can be what ever you want!

**Me:** it can be daring Zero to kiss kim or make them kiss each other. make them fight. or what ever your hart wants

**Kim:** I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS FO EVER IF YOU DARE zero TO KISS ME!!

**zero:** NOT ON YOU LIFE CRAZY!!

KIM tap his mouth shut

**Me:** ok what ever we also want some more question and dears.

**Alyssa:** tell us who you like best out of the headmaster, kaname , zero, aido, ichijo and kain!!

**Kim and me:** Now review!! and we will make the next show even better then ever!!!

**Kim:**oh ad remember if you want to be a cheese nize

**Alyssa:** then call

**Me: **1-800 we love chesse

**Alyssa:** or at www. we love chees and we are chesse nize!!!

Alyssa: now review and ask more qustions!!!

Me: we wount update intill we get at lets 4 review o more!!!!!


	4. tooo much kissing

**bunny: **has anyone seen my carrot cheese cake?

comes to were me kim and alyssa are

**kim:** No what ever happen it was all Ana

hides the cake behind her back

**me yelling at her:**what did i do!? you whole!?

**alyssa: **You taking bunny's cake

**me: **No i dont do it this time. is was you and kim trying to blame little old me...

**zero:** Come on lets get this hell over with

**kaname: **you know if you friends you shouldn't blamed things on poor Ana-san

**Me:**think you kaname-sama

**me thinking:**OMG he SO nice and he SO hot!!!

**Bunny:**you mean kim-san!!

**kim gave half his cake back:**will am the cheese nize leater i need cheese

**me and Alyssa**: we're leads to you know!!

**kim:**ya you wish

bunny walks off

**headmaster: **when are we going to star?

**me: **oh shit the cameras are rolling let her this show on the roll!

**kim: **h-ell-o you know who we are

**Alyssa:** ya so lets see Ana read the frist review

**me:**ok the fist one comes from...fuku meow meow and she asked

_OMGOSH!! THIS IS SO FUNNY! I LOVE THIS STORY!! _

idea: you don't have to if you don't want to but... ask funny Questions like " Kaname, Zero, Aido, and Headmaster...do sleep with a teddy bear." 

**kim : **that a great question

**alyssa :**Yap so what dont you go frist Headmaster honey..

**kim and me thinking: **crazy much...

**headmaster:**will yes i do sleep with teddy bares i have 2.

put 2 fighter up..._  
_

**me: **ok your next Ichijo

**Ichijo: **will it not a teddy bare but it Kyo cat from fruits basket stuff cat i sleep with!! I love that manga

**ME:**NO WHY I WAS LOOKING FOR THOUGHTS!!

**Ichijo: **after the show i gave you one ok?

**me: **you SO awesome!!!**  
**hug ichijo

**kim: **who this is a frist ana giving a hug she dont even hug her mom or dad

**kaname:** now that sad.

**Me:**not realy am not much of a touchy feely type of person and never will. its you turn Aido.

**Aido :**um no i dont

**Kian: **but he dose hug his pillow and drool all over it if that counts.

**me kim alyssa: **thank you kian you next

**Kian: **yes i have one that my sister gave me **(a\n we dont know if he dose or not but oh will)**

**Me: **that sweet now zero your turn

**Zero: **I hell as don-- do have a teddy bear

**ana : **wow that stuff we gave me such is working great!!

**Kim :** ya will you next kaname

**Kaname: **yes i do have no that Yuki gave me 5 yaers ago

**Alyssa: **wow and you kept it for that long that one of the sweets things i ever heard!!

**Ana : **ok kim you read the next one

**Kim: **the next one is for kaname and its from vampierknightfan13

_Okay...so let's see, now that we finally know that Yuuki is Kaname's sister...on chapter 35 or 36 I forgot what chapter it was, what did you mean at the end by saying "I would have been happier if I was her real older brother" when Zero was about to kill you... _

By the way, I envy you ppl who get to see kaname, ichijo, and aido...lucky...OH, I'M A HUGE FAN OF Ichijo'S! TO BAD YOUR NOT A REAL PERSON...JUST ILLUSTRATED...LOL.. 

**Ana: **OMG this is out fist Voie!!!!

**KIm:** we must celebrate after this show. Now kaname answer the question...

_**Ever one look at kanem waiting for his answer... there are drums in the background...**_

**Kaname: **will i dont want to spoil what is going to happen in the next chapter but i think i can tell you what happens...

_**at that moment hino matsuri comes in...**_

**hino matsuri:** DONT YOU DRAR TELL THEM KANAME!!!! IF YOU DO I PROISM I WILL KILL YOU OFF RIGHT ALWAY IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!

**Me, kim and alyssa:**OMY CAN WE HAVE YOU ARTGRAPH??

**hino matsuri: **Such think girls. am sorry to just come in here like that but i had to stop him. you know how it is.

_**she sing our books of vampier knights.**_

**Me:** thank you!!! do you want to stay for the rest of the show?

**Hino matsuti: **will such i would love to. you think i can read the next one?

**me kim and alyssa:** of couse you can!!!

**Zero:** you not going to save us from these crazy girls????

**Hino matsuti: **No i like what they are doing

**all of the vampire knight guys: **WHAT!!

**Hino matsuti:** YOU HARED ME NOW DONT QUSTIN YOU CREATER!!!

**all of the vampire knight guys:** Yes what ever you say\

**Hino matsuti:** ok our next one come from sangoganamime and she saids...

_**yay, you guys updated!! i loved today's show. **_

well, now with our case. First of all, i've completely fallen in love with kaname but i like the both principal pairings (KxY and ZxY)x3 sorry zero, you're sexy too but kaname... drools

now now, i have a pair of good dares for zero. First, i dare him to kiss...KIM! xD and it's seriously. If not then his 2nd option is to kiss kaname in front of yuuki!

hope you can update soon, i'll be waiting!! 

**Zero:** NO WAY IN HELL AM GOING TO KISS EATHE OF THEM!!!.

**ME**: will you have to..and you cant disobay us.

**zero:** of realy why?

**me:** beacasue you know the food we gave you?

_all the vampier knight guys nods_

**Kim:**will we put somethink in it so that you would do water ever we said.

**zero:**NOOO? why are you all so sadism

**Kim**: what the hell is that??

**Alyssa:**dont know never hard of that word

**me:** Oh i know i know it mean to enjoy being cuel to others.

**Kim and Alyssa:** how do you know? \

**Me:** i read the wrod in a book we're reading in class called never cry wolf.. and we have vocabulay on some of the big words.

**Kim:** figher you would rerember that word.

**Me:**what ever will zero so you can see we are vary kind. you can get drunk as you kiss who ever you want..

**Zero:** find just bring the beer.

_Emma come in and start to make him the beer._

_after 10 minutes we untiy zero and he stats to walk but falls to his face. we bing in yuki with a blindfould_

me: ok zero you have to eathe kiss kim or kaname.

_zero stands up and looks at him and walks to her._

zero: am so not going to like this kaname.

**Hino matsuti:** : i think he think KIm is kaname.

_we all nod_

_zero then kiss kim and stops and looks were kaname is siting_

**Zero: **Yuki?? you look grat..

_He then wlak to kaname and hold his face_ _close we_ _take off yuki blind fold_

**zero:** Yukiii i love you..

_kiss kaname..._

_yuki looks aat them and blush_

**Yuki:** oh wow i dont know zero liked kaname!

**me:** ya that what happens if yo dink too much ok tie him dowm again and i know some of you took picher of him kissing kanamd and kim and i want a copy of them!!

**camara prosom**: ok

**Me:** thank you

**kaname:** Yuki it was not what you think.

**Yuki nods:**ok Will i have to go bye

**Hino matsuti:** : poo yuki hope she can get over this. do you girls have a phone?

**Alyssa**: yes why;

**Hino matsuti:** going to mak a phone call so some one can go to Yuki's ade maybe Ichiru

_her on the phone_

**Ichiru: hello?**

**Hino matsuti:** hey ichiru ir me Hino matsuti i was calling to tell you that Yuki is a little sad you know about the show ana and her freidns have.

**Ichiru:** ya am taping it.

**Hino matsuti:** oh so you saw what happen will you think you can go to her ade?

**Ichiru**: ok then i'll see you later.

_they hang up_

**Hino matsuti:** ok back to what we are here for. ana can you read the next on?

**me:** yes just a moment

**Me:** ok our next one come from kazukami she has 2 parts so lets see what she said in part one...

_**thanks for answering me! my fav is kaname then adio then kain! but id do every one of them! okay ? if you could kill someone and never get csught who would it be!?!?!**_

**me:** grat qusiton. now zero your frst.

**Zero:** that a no thinker i would kill kaname!!!

_looks at kaname with hate in his eyes..._

**me:**you cant kill kaname!! your not stoung engoht. you loster.

_both Kim and Alyssa kim him with chesse._

**Me:** what did i do??

**Kim:** you dont call zero a loster

**Alyssa:** ya we all know you like kaname..

**Me blushing:** No i dont now lets go on to Ichijio.

**Ichijo:**i would so kill my gamdpa!!

**kIm**: ya he is sacry ok Adio how about you?

**Aido**: i would kill... Zero! he just no fun

**ME:**your right about that...ok um Kian you go.

**Kian:** dont know i think it would have to be Aido just for the hell of it,

**Aido : **oh Kian why do you hate me???

**Kian:** see what i mean..

_everyone nods_

**me:** ok you the lset one kaname-sama.

**Kaname:**Will i would kill... zero if it dont make Yuki so sad.

**kim:** now that was soo sweet.. ok now to the 2nd parrt it a dare for Zero and kim and it saids

_**PS i dare zero to french kiss kim at least 5 times with in the next and every following show even when ur released!**_

**_Kim: _**OMG I LOVE YOU and sangoganamime !!!!

_gose thought zero.._

**Zero still drunk:** what going on..

_his lips get coverd but kim and they kiss._

**alyssa:** this is going to take a while will that all we have to day now fo the poll is me kim and ana will also voit.

3 for kaname ana voited for him

1 for Ichijo

1 for the headmaste i voited for him

1 for zero from kim

and 0 for the others

**Me**: and we would want to thank Hino matsuti for coming and thank you all that reviwed and gave dares.

Alyssa : so we have to go we want at lesst 5 or more reviews befored we update!!

Me; we are going to have a paty next show so harry upa nd Review so you can jony us at our fun...

_we look at kim she still kissing Zero_

**Bunny:**WAIT!!!

Me: what up buuny?

Bunny: we just got another review!!!

Alyssa: oh thank good you come we were about to go. ok we have one more review for the day. bunny would you plaese read it.

bunny: ok this is from gothvamp13.. and she saids

**_oh my god i love this show hahahah okay i dare kaname to kiss zero and for  
adio to kiss headmaster. oh and zero to kiss kim.  
does zero love yuki 4 her blood how long has he loved her? ditto to kaname.  
oh and i'm a fan girl of kaname zero and headmaster and whoever else is nice  
to yuki. you guys rock . live life free and drink blood strong.  
drink on oh vampires!_**

Me: you are good like you dares ok boys Go on and kiss

_kim get off zeor and zeor and kaname kiss then adio kissed the headmaster. and then kim kiss zero again.._

ok get kim off zero..

**the headmaster:** best kiss ever...

**Aido:** someone kill me.

_both Ichijo and kian laguht at Aido.._

**me**ok zero kaname answer this **_do you love yuki 4 her blood and how long have you loved her? _**

_**Zero:**_ i love her for both her blood and her she so sweet she was the only one that would take care of me when i come to will with the headmaster!! and if i have to kiss that kim or kaname one more time and going to kill my slef!!!

**Kim:** you wount do that now kaname tell us your answe.

**kaname:** i Love her for more then her blood, and i loved her ever sicne i can rerember...

**Alyssa:**ok now forr the new resats for the poll is

4 for kaname

1 for Ichijo

2 for the headmaste

2 for zero

and 0 for the others

**Me:** kaname is so wining. now we realy have to go we have to take

_Kim is kissing zero again _

**me**: never mine we have to go i think we going to have to drage Kim out of her, oh will

**me, bunny, alyssa and Hino matsuti:** come againg!! and review!!!


	5. just for you to know

**kim:** Ok here we are aging but just to inform you about the party we having next show

**alyssa:** that right we are having a...

**me:** POOL party!!!

**kim:** so bring you swims suits!!!

**Alyssa:** and cameras.

**me** and come join the fun

**Kin:** and make some good question and dares for the boys

**alyssa:** anythink goes.

**Me:** and remember to

_zero runs in_

**zero:** GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

**Me:**garuds come here zero is trying to escape!!!

_they come in and drag him out_

**zero:NOOOO!!**

**kim :** poor zero

me: what ever back to what I was saying remember to review!!!!!

**Kim:** and dont forget Yuki will be join us next just fo you to know

**me kim and Alyssa**: Cheese Nazi's out you all..


	6. pissed off

I do not own vampier knight

* * *

**Me:** Ok this is not an update.

**Kim:** no we are PO with one of the review

**Alyssa:** ya see what she said

_nadia the demented one_

_First of all, your grammar in this is terrible. And you have no sense of punctuation whatsoever. There are many spelling mistakes, especially in your summary.  
You're also violating the Terms of Service by posting this fic. Self inserts are not allowed, and neither is script formatting. This isn't even fanfiction. I suggest you go do it elsewhere.  
P.S. Just for the record, this isn't even funny. In fact, it's quite lame and platitudinous._

**me:** you know what if you dont like dont read it!!

**Alyssa**: ya it not like we'er forcing you to read it!!

**kim: ya** that right we do it for fun,

**me:** if you think we going to stop just beacuse you dont like it

**Alyssa:** then your wrong as hell.

**kim:** so what if our spilling not good or the grammar.

**Me:** that right now we were going to update today but when we found this we desied to do it another time.

**Alyssa:** we do want to thank thought who are kind and like this.

**kim:** ya now we have to go we will update as soon as we can...

**me kim alyssa:** bye!!

**Alyssa:** make such to writ i hate you note to nadia the demented one she the resone there is no updates on the show today...


	7. we'er back! miss us?

**I do not own vampire knights**

* * *

**Me:** Hi there everyone sorry for taking SO long we had lots of think to do in school! But we are back!!

**Kim:** ya that and Ana was so lazy that she kind of forgot about this thankfully she has us to remind her. To feed the guys.

**Alyssa:** wow that mean but true she SO a skater bran.

**Me:** shut up you guys I hate you too!!!

**Hit both Kim and Alyssa on the head.**

**Kim and Alyssa:** that hurt you loser!!

**Me**: so bad. Will anyways we have taken the stage and put pools all over with out powers and with the help of our friend here in chess Nazi group!! So bring in the guy Emma.

**Emma comes in pulling in the guys.**

**Me:** ok thank you so the best will anyways now we will untie the guys but they will not leave because like he said last time they have to do what ever we say!!!

**We untie them but not before Kim kiss zero...**

**Alyssa and Me:** get a room!!

**Kim:** ya maybe later!

**Zero:** get off me you you evil witch

**Alyssa:** ya right this is Kim she don't do what other tell her, that why she is a whose!!

**Kim hit Alyssa with a hammer.**

**Kim:** like I say you the slut!!

**Alyssa:** what ever you know you the slut whore!!

**Me:** knock it off guys how about you're both sluts whore!!

**Kim and Alyssa:** what ever don't act so incense you're as bad as us!! At less we remember the name of the guys we dace with unlike a center whore.

**ME:**THAT SOO NOT MY FLAT!! I JUST BARY KNOW HIM!!!AND HE FOLLOWED ME!!

**KIM and Alyssa:** what ever

**Zero:** WHY YOU AM GOINGTO TEACH YOU TO TIE ME UP!!

**TRYS TO CHOK US BUT WE MOVE AND HE FALLS IN THE WATER. EVERYONE LAUGHTS**

**Kaname: **Stupid

**Aido**: idiot

**Ichijo: **no fair he gets to go in the pool first

**Headmaster**:zero you need a swim shut to go in...

**Zero looks like he would kill us all**

**Kain**: so what are we doing to do?

**Kim: **we are having a pool party!!

**We snapped out fighter and everyone is in swimsuits. You can image what ever you want about the guys swim shuts...**

**_Zero: _**I hate you all so much

**_Kim goes to him and kisses him again_**

**Alyssa and me: everyone** in the pool!!!

**They all do as we say 3 then Kim who just notches all of the guy's muscles and great body's yells out **

**Kim: OMFGYOU'RE ALL EVEN HOTTER IN SWIMSHUTS!**

**Alyssa: I SOOO LOVE HEADMASTER MARRY ME!! YOU'RE JUST TOO HOT TO LET GO!!**

**Me: I some times wander why I'm their friend. Ok now for the first review!! It from okami no kidzukare!!!! and she saids ...**

**_haha this so funny, I really like kaname. I want to know what each guys dream girl is and I dare zero to dress up like the tooth fairy  
XP_**

**Kim: OH oks that good question but I so don't like the dear!!!!!**

**me: what ever I like it.**

**Alyssa: ya kaname you go first**

**Kaname: will my dream girl is... someone like yuki. someone who is so caring and loving someone who always is happy...**

**me: kaname you must be the sweets guy I knocking you may go next..**

**Kain: will I like spanking girls who know what they want and who are easy on the eyes.**

**Me: ok that good sound like you know what you want as will**

**Kim: ya now Ichijo you next what you dream girl??**

**Ichijo: I like someone who is fun to be with and who know how to have fun and who's funny!!**

**Alyssa: wow sounds like you Headmaster your next..**

**Headmaster: will I like girls my girls like I like my guys...**

**_everyone looks at him in a wearied matter._**

**Kim:ok Aido your up.**

**Aido: YAAA!! I love any girl with A type blood!! I like O type to!!!**

**Me: why did I have a feeling I know that...**

**Kim: what ever zero you next**

**Zero: I have no dream girl YUki the only one for me!!!**

**me: wow that that poison really dose work now for the fun pat zero you going to be the tooth fairy for the day!!**

**zero:HELL NO!!!!**

**All of us: Hell yes!!!**

**Me: bunny!!!**

**bunny: yes what can I do for you??**

**ME: go to the back and get the tooth fairy costume from Halloween**

**bunny: will do!!**

**_5min later._**

**bunny: here it is..**

**all 3:thank you...**

**bunny: by jumps off back to the lighting both.**

**me: ok now zero be and go EX-human and pt this on..**

**zero: hell no!!**

**look at him evilly**

**me: it wasn't a question it was an other.**

**zero takes it and puts it on...**

**after he has it on we take photos of him!!!! the costume is sky blue!! the skirt is above the knees with a belt that has a tooth on the middle. the top was also blue with a pic of a tooth in the middle the tooth has a face and two hands and in it left hand there is a wand!!! and on top of his head was a crown and a wand in his left hand... everyone laugh their head off**

**ME:LOOKING GOOD ZERO!!**

**Kaname**: never looked better...

**Kim:** poor zero you can take it off now.

**Alyssa**: wow your being nice today!

**Kim:** am only nice to zero.

**Kim goes to him again and kiss him again!!**

**zero:** GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU YOU BEEEP BEEP

**Headmaster**: Zero I thought you better then that!

**zero**: what ever your not being kiss by some crazy girl!!

**Alyssa**: you know that a good idea

**turns to the headmaster and kiss him**

**Me**: why must my friend be SO crazy?

**Ichji**oI: I feel for you Ana.

**me**: thanks. will on to the next one this is from kazukami and she saids

**_hey so u know the question about chp 35 kaname didn't say that zero did when he found out just so ya know!  
and... and I dared him to kiss Kim 5 times yata yatta but I don't care. bout that just the wrong spoiler it leads people on.  
and kay ? time  
KANAME WHY DO U LET RUKA HANG ALL OVER U WHEN U DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!_**

**me**: sorry about that it just we don't have enough time for them to kiss all 5 and then!! and we forgot about asking zero. ok kaname answer her question

**kaname:** will I that not truth I do like her but not in that way...I like her more as a friend and I trust her... I see her as a friend only..

**Kim**:ok new question!!

**that moment Yuki comes in**

**Kaname**: never looked better...

**Kim:** poor zero you can take it off now.

**Alyssa**: wow your being nice today!

**Kim:** am only nice to zero.

**Kim goes to him again and kiss him again!!**

**zero:** GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU YOU BEEEP BEEP

**Headmaster**: Zero I thought you better then that!

**zero**: what ever your not being kiss by some crazy girl!!

**Alyssa**: you know that a good idea

**turns to the headmaster and kiss him**

**Me**: why must my friend be SO crazy?

**Ichji**oI: I feel for you Ana.

**me**: thanks. will on to the next one this is from kazukami and she saids

**_hey so u know the question about chp 35 kaname didn't say that zero did when he found out just so ya know!  
and... and I dared him to kiss Kim 5 times yata yatta but I don't care. bout that just the wrong spoiler it leads people on.  
and kay ? time  
KANAME WHY DO U LET RUKA HANG ALL OVER U WHEN U DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!_**

**me**: sorry about that it just we don't have enough time for them to kiss all 5 and then!! and we forgot about asking zero. ok kaname answer her question

**kaname:** will I that not truth I do like her but not in that way...I like her more as a friend and I trust her... I see her as a friend only..

**Kim**:ok new question!!

**that moment Yuki comes in**

**Kaname**: never looked better...

**Kim:** poor zero you can take it off now.

**Alyssa**: wow your being nice today!

**Kim:** am only nice to zero.

**Kim goes to him again and kiss him again!!**

**zero:** GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU YOU BEEEP BEEP

**Headmaster**: Zero I thought you better then that!

**zero**: what ever your not being kiss by some crazy girl!!

**Alyssa**: you know that a good idea

**turns to the headmaster and kiss him**

**Me**: why must my friend be SO crazy?

**Ichji**oI: I feel for you Ana.

**me**: thanks. will on to the next one this is from kazukami and she saids

**_hey so u know the question about chp 35 kaname didn't say that zero did when he found out just so ya know!  
and... and I dared him to kiss Kim 5 times yata yatta but I don't care. bout that just the wrong spoiler it leads people on.  
and kay ? time  
KANAME WHY DO U LET RUKA HANG ALL OVER U WHEN U DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!_**

**me**: sorry about that it just we don't have enough time for them to kiss all 5 and then!! and we forgot about asking zero. ok kaname answer her question

**kaname:** will I that not truth I do like her but not in that way...I like her more as a friend and I trust her... I see her as a friend only..

**Kim**:ok new question!!

**that moment Yuki comes in**

**Yuki: **um can we go to the next one?

**me:** of couse YUki the next one come from

MeaKuran and it saids...

**_These are all great. man a lot of the good dares and questions are gone. I LOVE AIDO! he is the best. Then Kaname and Zero. hm dare them all to act as vampire-ish as they can. and make everyone dance with guys except of Aido. tell aido there is someone that loves him. _**

**_Mea_**

**kim:** wow there is someone out there for everyone even you Aido..

**Aido:**YA SEE I TOLD YOU THEY LOVE ME!! OH HAPPY DAY HAPPY HAPPY DAY

**Me:** So now you all have to act vampire-shi...

**kaname walks to Yuki and smiles.**

**Kaname: i want to drink your blood...**

**zero:** Get the hell of her!!

**gose and pulls out his gun**

**Kian:** there he gose again should we help kaname??

**Ichjio: **no kaname can take care of himself...

**Kim:**zero out that down or your never leaving here!!

**puts his gun down...**

**me:**ok now its time for all of you to dance will all but Adio you dont have to!!

Aido thank you!!

**music plays it the i love you you love me we'er a happy family song!!!**

**Kaname:**what this??

**headmaster:** Yuki this was you favorite song come my daugther lets dace!!

**takes Yuki hand and dace with her...everyone get out (all the guys anyways)and dance their sexy dace...**

**X-5 minuter later-X**

**me:**ok everyone thats enoght!!

**everyone stops and comes back in**

**Alyssa: **ok the next one come from melchan13 and he said

_**Dares are allowed right? **_

_**Well I am a HUGE yaoi fangurl. AND WHERE IS SHIKI? I want Ichijo and Shiki to have a total make-out session ditto for Kaname and Zero(One of my favorite Yaoi pairings of all time!) And Adio and Kain have to make-out too!**_

_**Yuuki she's cute but I wouldn't date her...**_

_**Oh b4 u get confused...I'm BI and DAMN PROUD OF IT!  
P.S: UPDATE SOON!pwease (becomes cute neko-self)**_

_**Kitty me: Meow. I heart Kana/Zero Zero/Kana-nyo! Meow (licks paw and cleans ears)**_

**me:** ok then lest call Shiki in here!!!

**snap my fingers and he appears in font of everyone.**

**Shiki:** what going on??

**kim:**hi there am kim this is Ana and Alyssa you know Yuki and your on the vampier knight show!! and you are here to make out with... Ichijo kaname and zero are going to make out and Aido and Kain are!!

**shiki:**ok

**walk over to Ichijo and kiss him.**

**me:**Aido kain stat kissing!!!

**they do **

**Alyssa:**Yuki if you want you can close your eyes zero kaname you know what to do!!

**Yuki close her eyes and zero and kanaem kiss... after 3 minute Yuki opens her eyes and shiki is gone...**

**Yuki:** ok the next one comes from kazukami and she saids

**_ello, POOL PARTY hehehe,  
well ill be there and my question is more a dare!  
i dare zero infront of yuki to WEAR A ITSSY BITTYS TINNY WEENIE YELLO POKAD-DOT BIKINI! PEACE OUT_**

**Kim,Alyssa,yuki and me bust out laughing.. zero looks like he going to die...**

**Zero**:NO!! AM NOT DOING THAT!!! FRIST YOU MAKE ME KISS KANAME!! AND THEN TURN ME INTO A GIRL AND MAKE ME WAER A TOOTH FAIR COSTUM AND AND NOW I HAVE TO WARE A ITSSY BITTYS TINNY WEENIE YELLO POKAD-DOT BIKINI!

**Me: **come on zero it's not our fault that she dont like you. our reviews just want to make fun of you!! now you have to do it.

**zero: **NO IS NO old LADY!!!

**Me:** zero am the same age as you

**zero:** I DONT CARE!! AM NOT DOING IT!!

**Me:** THAT'S IS IT!!! BUNNY!!11

**Bunny: **Ya what do ya need?

Me: ok there a poison that saids fashion on it!! get it to me.

**Bunny:**Ok here you go

**throws it to me...**

**Me**: thank you!! now zero if you not going to make it easy then you gave us no choice.

**I cournter zero and make him drink the stuff...a few secion later we show him the swimsuit**

**zero in a girl's voice:** OMG that is like soo cut!!

**everyone has a sweat drop**

**Kaname:**what did you do to him??

**Aido:** ya he even weirder then befored is he finally coming out of the closet?

**Kim:** No Ana just gave him a poison that makes him act like a girl for an hour or so...

**Alyssa: **that's Ana for you if you she always get you to do what she wants

**Yuki:** hey here comes zero!!

**Zero comes back with the swimsuits on!!! **

**Zero:** ya dont you love it??

**everyone laughs as zero comes back in the pool.**

**Headmaster: **Ana-sama can you plaese turn zero back??

**Kain: **ys he a little scary.

**Ichijo:** why did you call "sama?"

**Headmaster: **because she scares me a little.

**me:**Awesome!!! Kim you know what to do!!

**Kim gose to zero and kiss him.**

**kaname:** why did she do that??

**Me:** oh the only way the spill will back with out waitning an hour is to kiss him o her.

**zero:**What the hell happened!! why am i in a ITSSY BITTYS TINNY WEENIE YELLO POKAD-DOT BIKINI!

**Kim, Alyssa and me**:that you waer for the frrist time today!!

**kim:** zero dont you rember you got Ana mad so she made you

**Alyssa:** here let me hepl you change

**Alyssa snapped her figher and zero was back in his swimshut. **

**all fo the vk guys:** if you could do that why dont you do that at frist???

**Me: **will then it no fun!

**everyone but Kaname fall amine styer**

**Yuki: ok next review comes from **Sora'sDawningTwilight!! and she saids..

**_MEANIE BAKA! anyway...since I just found this story, I'll post my question on this short note thingy (is too lazy to click back 8D)  
Okay, to Zero: Will you marry me? (wow, that was out there...don't hurt me Kim, I'm just a fangirl) And, I've found Kaname is a (BEEP) in the later translated chapters, why does Yuki not see this Zero? Sorry, he just flat out scares me! (don't hurt me Kaname fans...wow, I'm going to be deeply despised by everyone now aren't I? I might need a cheese Nazi bodyguard lol  
_**

**Kim:**frst of all girl zero is my and mine alone i dont share. and 2nd finally i know i dot like kaname eater and dont you look at me that why kaname i can and will turn you into a frog!!!... wait a frog to good for you!! and zero now you may answer her qustion why dont Yuki see that kaname a Bee? oh and dont worry the cheese Nazi bodyguards will be with you soon dont worry they will not let the kaname fans get you!! as we spek Ana and the others fans are planing a way to get to you... ok now you can zero.

**zero:**i think it beacuse like all girls she dont see kaname the way he realy is which is a frog!

**me and Yuki hit zero on the head with...fish!**

**zero:** knock that off

**me and Yuki then slap zero**

**yuki and me:** that not true!!! Kaname one of the must sweet guys ever!!

**Yuki: **you so stupid zero!!! why cant you see that Kaname is not like whta you say?

**me :** ya he is i would do anythink to have a guy like that who cares for me!!

**Yuki: **ya nad he dont lie like most guy. and unlike you he show his feeling to me!!

**Me:** ya but what do you know anyway who do you think you are??

**Yuki: **you so mean zero!!

**me:** ya why dont you just go shoot yourself you emo boy!! (A\N no office for those who are Emo)

**everyone looks at us and we blush**

**Kim:**Wow Ana you never get this way!!

**Alyssa:** ya you too Yuki what up with that??

**YUki:URRmmmm...**

**ME: lets go the the next review **

**Yuki:** grat idean ana

**Kim and Alyssa: what ever!!**

**ME: **the next review is form lady.grae and she saids

**_Geez, nadia, if it was that far off of the rules the mods would have booted it by now. _**

**_I vote for Ichijo, and I'd like to say that my sister does too, but I can't cuz she is sitting here and made me type that she wants Kaname. _**

**_Got no questions or dares, though, just that I dare_** **_you kids to ignore nadia and keep going!!_**

**Kim:** thank you fo you support

**me:** ya it means alot to us

**Alyssa**: that right!!! but why aren't people voting for the headmaster!!!??? he way hot then the others!!

**Alyssa starts to sob.**

**Me: **easy alyssa am such there are more Headmaster fans out there.

**she come down a little and whipped her tears**

**Yuki:** ok why dont you read the next review?

**Alyssa: **ok the next one comes from Serenity-neko and she saids

**_Hey I like this show/story as to the person who wrote that awful review to you I think that is rude. Who care about grammer and spelling to tell you the truth I have seen way worse in my high school english classes. Plus if you can understand it what's wrong with a little spelling error. i like the story and as for dares I Dare Kaname to adress Yuki as Queen Yuki until you finish the show. Also I think Zero needs to shut his mouth and not be so rude to Kim. This is great and I hope you keep it up._**

**Kaname: **what do you think of the dear Queen Yuki??

**YUki blush like crzy as she looks at kaname**

**YUki**:Um I...I...I ... dont... k...Know

**Me: **that just soo sweet and you you head her Zero no being rued to kim

**zero: **You shut up!! i dont care if am rude

**Kim:** zero i have to tell you something!!

**zero:** what now??

**Kim kiss zero fo the 100th time today**

**Me:** man she never gets tired of kissing hid dose she?

**Alyssa:** ya will we shue just go on to the next review

**Yuki: the next one comes from **Tsukiko Towa and it saids

**_update... please!_**

**Me: **you got your wish we update!!! Kim you read the next one!!

**Kim: **ya whatever the next one is from sangofananime and she saids

**_oh what the , don't pay attention to her. I mean if you don't like it, don't review and let it be!! _**

**_in some way, yes, the grammar is not perfect, nor is the spelling but with. It IS a fanfic, it IS SO WAY funny and it ISN'T lame nor whatever she said. _**

**_i understand why you're so off, but don't let it stop you girls, a lot of people loves this story so what if someone doesn't? go to you ! i hate that kinda people ¬¬ _**

**_hope to see you soon_**!

**Kaname:** wow they realy love you guys i wanter who they like better??

**Me kim and alyssa: **ya they like me better...

**we look at each other **

**me:**they like me better!!

**kim:**ya right you wish they like me

**Alyssa: **ya right they like me!! am the pip

**headmaster: **why dont you make a poll and see who like who better?

**me:** that a grat idea!! we will start this with a poll.

**Kim:** no Fair you work with on every night!

**me:**umm that non of you buissen Kim i dont mean that kind of poll i mean that everyone vote for who they like best

**Alyssa:** Ya that asome headmaster!!

**hugs the headmaster**

**Kim:**ok now you have to vote for who you like out of the 3 of us!! not just The guys

**Alyssa:** He headmaster you can read the next review

**headmater:**ok this comes from melchan13 and it saids

**_look. Ur gonna get atleast 1 flame I have gotten 2 in just 1 story. Don't let it bother u. Just let it go and just kno ppl lyk ur story. U can even use my quote_**

**_" If you don't lyk? DON'T READ! If you read but don't lyk? DON'T REVIEW!If you do read and do lyk? U R MORE THAN WELCOME TO REVIEW!" _**

**_There. Simple rules and it works! Trust me. U should update no matter wht ppl say. If u lyk it finish it and just...don't care. _**

**_I LYK no...LOVE THIS STORY SO MEAN PPLZ... _**

**_Mc13: FLAMERS BACK THE OFF! and I am not talking about homosexuals. I lyk Gay guys! _**

**_UPDATE SOON!! _**

**_Melchan13  
(Mc13)_**

**me:** thank you for you wonderful reviw and as you can see we are not going to listen to her!!

**kim:** ya who she is such a !!

**alyssa:**Ya now for the next

**Yuki:** it comes from okami no kidzukare and it saids

**_this story rocks, don't listen to her. can't wait for the next chapter._**

**Me: thank you !!! the next reviewer comes from **Blackscarlet47ans it saids

**_im not saying that its right,or nice, but some of what nadia said is true. you could get a beta editor to sharpen the finer points, but this is just a suggestion, not a flame_**.

**Me:** you know what that a good point if there is anyone who want to be our beta for this FF then tell us plaese!!!

Me: ok now for the last but not lest!! this one comes from fuku meow meow and the review saids

**_Hi! I Love Your Chapters!! Hey! I have a dare! _**

**_I Dare Kaname, Zero, And...Aido! To beer.  
But There the catch, the one that drinks the most goes to the movies with yuki! _**

**_GOOD LUCK KANAME!_**

****

**me: **that is an awsome dear!!!

**Kim: **EMMA bring in the Beer!!

**Emma comes in with at less 1000 beer bottles**

**Emma:**here you go girls!!

**all 3 of us:** thank see ya later

**Adio: **ya i love beer!! am so going to win

**kaname:**i will not aloe you to go out wot Queen YUki!!

**zero:** ya like i let get with you blood suckers

**they start to dink but they dont stop!!**

**Me:** guy i think thsi is going to take longer then i thought and we have to go

**kim:** your right for once we'er have to leave this for next time.

**Alyssa:**a remember to vote for who you like in Vk and for who you like bet out of the 3 of us!

**Me:**here is the poll for the guys right now!!

6 for kaname

4 for Ichijo

2 for the headmaster

3 for zero

1 Aido

and 0 for the others

**ME:**looks like kaname is ahead!!

**kim:** that all fo now rember to review!!!

**Alyssa: **and vote fo who you like best!!

**Yuki:** we all hope you like this show for today.

**all 4: **NOW REVIEW!! AND VOTE!!

**Me**:and more qustion and daer as will!!! it can be nythink that you little harst want!!

**Kim:** you can also dare us to do somethink if you want!!!

**Yuki:** Comr back and see who wins!!!

**All 4**: Bye!!


	8. kaname wins!

********

we do now own vampre knights

* * *

**Me:**KIMMMMMMgave me my cheeses cake back!!

**Kim :**no way it my now hahahaha

**Alyssa:**guys were back on the show!! Nok it off and then you can fight to the death for the chesses cake

**Both kimand me:**fine!!

**Me:**hello everyone we are back!! And we are here to to finaly see who will win the date with Yuki!!

**Kim:** ya!! AND SO FAR IT SEEM LIKE Zero and Aido ARE LOSING!! NOOO !! MY LOVE!!

**Alyssa:** come on kaname you can so win!!

**Headmaster :**Zero was never meat to dink he never like the stuff I remember his father would try and make him drink it but he never had the stomach for it.

**Kim:**NNOOOOOOO he lost my poor zero!!

**Me: **man there she goes again

**Alyssa: **you know kim she loves her Zero

**Headmaster: **ya will am hope that zero and her can be happy

**Me :** Headmaster are YOU drinking??

**_Headmaster hides the beer bother behind his , Alyssa comes over to him and takes it it from him.._**

**Alyssa: **Honey don't drink if you drink you might did and then what am i going to do with the kids? you know an only 17 i can't support all 5 kids**!!**

**Emma**:…guys zero and Aido are passed out on the ground should we do something?

**Me:**ya Kaname won I know he would!!

**KIM****:**NOOOO!! MY LOVE!!

**Both me and Alyssa**: YES!! KANAME!!

**Kaname:**CAN I GO NOW?

**Yuki****:** I THINK WE SUCH WAIT UNTILL YOUR BETTER KANAME

**Kim:**Ana why don't you writ a FF on their date?

**Me:** That a grat idea!! What do you think Alyssa?

******_Turn to Alyssa to see she was eating the chesses cake…._**

**Both kim and me:**NOOO MY CHEESE CAKE!!

**Alyssa:** ops am die aren't I?

**Me: **you think?

**Kim: **lets do the closing and then kill her..

**Me: **ok kim I agree that all we have for today remember to review you question and dares. And vote on who you like best out of the Vk guys and form us..

**Kim:** ya and tell us what you hink about Ana writing a Fanfic one Yuki and kaname's date ok !!will that it bye!! We love you all…Emma take zero and Aido away..

**Both me and kim:** oh Alyssa you are so die!!

**Alyssa:**bye hope to see you all again…

**Runs always yelling and s cameras are turn off!!**

**_Emma dose as she is told_**


	9. we back again and we will keep going! !

_**Me:**__ OMG!! We are so sorry for taking so long!! I know it been a while!!_

_**Kim :**__ Ya it was all Ana and Alyssa's fault!! _

_**Alyssa and me: **__don't balm us. We are all to balm!!! _

_**Kim: **__whatever!! _

_**Me: **__anyways we are now back to take over the world with the help of all you Cheese Nazi's but first On with the show!! Bring in the guys!! Kaname is goes to the date with Yuki and the story on what went on there will be out in two weeks. Kaname will be her next time but anyway ways lets go to all the dares. _

_Kim: our first dare comes from Alanna-twins _

_**Zorba: Sorry, pressed the wrong button before wrighting the dare, so I have to write it here.A dare for Akatsuki and Hanabusa! I dare you two to make out! And it's gotta be a long french-kiss! Thanks!Tezzino: And also, we'd like to vote, on the behalf of us and our friend. I vote for Aidou!Zorba: And so does Chika-chan. Vote for Aidou, I mean...I vote for Akatsuki^^ **_

**Kim: **what is with people and waning to see guys kiss? But you want it you got it.

_Kim walk to them and makes them drink some blue liquid, they looked at each other _

**Aido: **oh Akatsuki!! I love you!!

**Kain: **I love you too Aido!!

**Aido**: I loved you longer!!!

**Kain:** no I loved you longer!!

_Aido runs to Akatsuki arms and they hug_

**Aido: **my love!!

**Kain: k**iss me you fool!

**They stared to **_**French-kiss! **_

_**2 hours later **_

**Alyssa:** Kim what did you give them?!

**Kim: **it was support to only last 5 minuet

**Me: **then, why are they still kissing? Their on the ground for good sake

**Kim: **I think they just want to…

**Me: **Emma!! Come and get them off of each other

_Emma comes and ties them up in the chairs.. _

**Alyssa: **thanks. We so do not want to know what would have happen if we don't stop them.

**Emma: **No problem

**Kim: ok next one is from pretear tohru **

_**I dare Kaname to French Yuki, and Kaname is my favorite guy in Vk!Great story too.**_

**Me: **sorry but kaname is not here his with yuki on their date, but the story will be up on how it goes and we will save this one along all of the other ones for next time he is here!!

**Headmaster :** dose that mean we can go home now?

**Me, Alyssa and Kim: **NO

_Headmaster cries like there is no tomorrow. __Alyssa goes over to him and sits on his lap _

**Alyssa: **come on why would you want to go home if you have me here??

_Headmaster just cries harder _

**Me: **Ok Alyssa you can read the next one,

**Alyssa still on the headmaster lap: **OK the next one is from Zelda

Zero, I'm so sorry for you. I'm not going to be like other fangirls and make you do something rediculous. I just wanted to say that we are alot alike. I mean alot. I'm sweet at times, but very rarely smile. I'm gloomy most of the time, I just sit there, do my work, and let the world go by. I adore you. I'm not a lovey dovey person, but just for notes, I think you are the hottest guy here and you deserve Yuki. I love reading your manga, everytime you come up in it, my heart pounds faster. And by the way, you look better when you don't smile, like me. Anyway, I hope you make it through this show and just to let you know that I'm a 100% Zero Kiryu

**Headmaster: **wow some dose love zero!!

**Me :** ya I know I like him but kaname is so much better always on with the next one!!

Kim: ok the next one is from Love inc and she saids

_**LOL, this is hilarious. Please keep it up, it's too funny...Zero in a tooth fairy costume = PRICELESS!**__**I vote for Zero! Cause he's just to hot! **_

_**Me: **_am glad you like it!! And I love seeing him in the tooth fairy costume too I wish I could have a Picher of that

_**Kim: **_that would be awesome

_**Me: **_OMG I got an idea!!

_**Kim: **_Oh my god the world going to end come on Alyssa let go hid!!

_**Alyssa: **_right lets go!!

_I roll my eyes_

_**Me: **_come on guys just listen to what I have to say!

**Kim and Alyssa: **Ok

**Me:** ok will how about we have a counts?

**Kim: **what do you mean?

**Me: **will the fans could down the Picher of a sense in the show like kaname and zero as

girls or something like that and we pick the best one and then we can put them up.. For other to vote!!

**Kim**: that a great idea ok so if there is anyone who want to do this then pm xxpatixx she will tell you where to send it if you want to,

**Alyssa: **but first we have to see what the others think, so if you want to do a picture then just tell us in your review and then we will tell you where to send it.

**Me: **now in with the dears the imfo will be in the end

**Kim: **ok the next one is from glozinga

_**I vote for zero! I vote for zero!:)~Glozinga~**_

_**Me: **_wow zero has 3 vote today this is a recorded I think.

_**Kim:**_ that because everyone love him but not as much as I do

_Kim jumps on his lap _

**Me: **ok anyways this next one if from viperblack

_**hey guys i would not mind helping with your spell & every thing to my email along with your email. I LOVE Zero ! i am NOT a crazy fan girl though . i merly speak the truth .Kain is hot too ,just not as hot. My first question is for Zero ( my love) & Kaname what do you two really feel & think about each other & why ? Queastion two wh**_

_**at do the rest of the guys think about what Zero & Kaname said?**_

**Me: **wow really that would be great! If you still want to be our beta please pm us it been a while so you may be buzy or something so please PM me. And Like I said before kaname in his date with Yuki so we will ask him next time. So what do you think of kaname zero?

**Zero: I** hate him I hate how he can say so cool am clam sometimes and how yuki love him so much it bugs me!!

**ME**: OK NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU!

**Headmaster: **I think that kaname is like a knight of the night and he dose nothing but protect al of the humans same with zero !

**Alyssa: **ok now Aido you go

**Aido: **will I like kaname at first I hated him but then I don't know what got in me that I just liked him his not like other purebloods he just different. And zero will I have noting to say about him,

**Ichijo: **will kaname is my best friend since we were little and I seen sides to him that not everyone see him so I would say he is my best friend. And that's that. Zero will he a little like kaname in many ways and I think that why they hate each other.

**Akatsuki**: I respite him and would do as he wish and I can see a lot of kaname,

_Zero gives him the evil eye. _

**Me:**ok now the next one come from Refigeraror-burn

_**DUDES! i wanna be a cheese nazi! PLEASE LET ME JOIN! oh and i can help with the spelling and grammer...sadly mine's not great either but the fans would get a better idea of what you mean. also nadia is a BEEP! seriously! dont be a bitc* like its hillariouse! im reading this and my family is looking at me weird because i am laughing so much! oh well they do that anyway. also i vote for all the hosts! sorry but i like each of you so much. AND kaname isnt that great. sorry ana and yuki. i like him but aido is amazing so i give him 2 votes! that is if im allowed. also i vote for Ichijo and Ichiru and for shiki and the headmaster and kain. zero i like you but no vote. sorry! so now my question is: how far have all of the boys gone? and coulod you love a human? and aido...DO YOU LIKE ME? *blush* now im feeling unusually self conscience... also kain and shiki and Ichiro and Ichijo will you be my friends? i would ask zero but i dont think he would want to. and kaname doesnt need someone like me. and WILL YOU LET ZERO BE FREE? at least for a day? you should torture him so much!! oh and for dares i want kim to back off zero (i think he could use the break) and be with kaname for a day. ana i want you to bring in Ichiro and hug him the whole time...even though that kills me inside. zero be more like ichiro! oh and alyssa i want you to bring in shiki and be head over heels for him. SORRY THIS IS SO LONG BUT IM A MAJOR FAN AND I WAITED UNTILL I READ ALL THE CHAPTERS TO REVIEW!bye! livy (please let me be a cheese nazi!!**_

**Me: **first yes you can be a cheese Nazi. Anyways this is like one of the longest rewire we have so far anyways the first question how far have all of the boys gone? and could you love a human?

**Me: **ok not its all you aido!!

**Aido**: um I done it all!! And I don't know of if I like you I don't know you but who know I might if I know you but I don't so ya. And I think I would fall for a human but am not such .

**Ichijo**: I have gone that far but am not saying what I've done and ya I would fall for a human but I don't think my grandfather would be to happy about it.. .

**Kain: **I won't say how far I gone and I would not fall for a human not now not ever!

**Me**: ok now for you other question wanted zero to have a day off will ok for the next show zero will not be here!! There will be a different host and you get to pick who!! The chooses are Ichiru, Asato, toga, or Maria. You guys vote for who you want!! And kim also has to back off zero!!

**Kim: **NOOOOOOOOOO WHY DO YOUUU HATE ME!!! WHYYYY!!!

_Kim on the ground hugging her zero doll crying. _

**Me**: Alyssa take care of Kim while I read the next's Review

_Alyssa dose as I say as she tries to calm her down. _

Me: ok while Alyssa tries and pull Kim back together I will read the next review from Sora'sDawningTwilight

_**Hi guys! I would help you out but I'm up to my nose in my own fanfics. I'm working on 2 at the same time, a first for me. And my dare is for Zero to sing the cuppy cake song to Yuki! (please look it up on youtube if you don't know it, I REALLY want to see..erm...read that!)Oh, and how's the hangover Zero? XDAnd my favorite VK character is Zero! NO! KANAME CAN'T WIN! And my fav out of you 3 is Kim because she's a Zero fan. :D**_

Me: WOW I think we can being in yuki for this just let me call her.

_Take out my cell phone and called yuki_

_Some where in the world yuki picks up her cell phone. _

"_Hello Ana?"_

"_hi yuki we need you to come back here just for 5 minutes is hat ok?"_

"_Um ya just give me a minute." _

"_bye c ya"_

"_bye Ana" _

_Hang up the phone and look back at the others. _

**Me:**_Bunny Amy can you push the button that has a little baby on it?_

**Bunny and Amy: **_Ok _

_They send it down and I got it and made zero drink it. _

**Yuki: **hi there guys what's up?

_Zero look at her an smiles like a little boy_

**Zero In a baby voice: **Yuki!! Listed to my song!!

_Music comes on_

**Zero in a little boys voice: **

_**You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum**_

_**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie**_

_**You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop**_

_**Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye**_

_**And I love you so and I want you to know**_

_**That I'll always be right here**_

_**And I love to sing sweet songs to you**_

_**Because you are so dear**_

_Everyone laugh their hard off _

_Zero then snaps out of where was up with him and looked at her_

**Yuki: zero are **you OK? I have to go now or kaname will be wondering where I am,

_With that yuki leave a little shaken up _

**Zero:** do I want to know?

_The headmaster shook his head as zero walks to his sit. _

**Me: **on now for the next one is fuku meow meow

_**HI! I VOTE FOR KANAME TO WIN! GO KANAME! _**_

**Me: **ya more voice for kaname!!!

**Kim: **what ever the next one is a dare but its for kaname, Yuki and Aido so we will do it for the next show since we already bugged them their date and it would be rude to do it again so lest save this one and pick this one. From Meaky

_**Well i vote for Kim please don't hate me i love you all but you made me choose. Haha can i just steal Aidou for a bit of your show :), and ya just keep it up!**_

**Kim: wow you people just love me!!! Amd ya you can use him sinc he is going to be gone for the next show you can have him then ok!! **

_Me and Alyssa just roll our eyes_

**Alyssa: the next one is from BloodLustLove**

_**Hey x I love this! Im not sure if I've reveiwed before, of well. Just wanna say I LOVE ICHIJO! XD Haven't got any dares though, Zero doesn't half get alot of stick in this lol. Ichijo to win!**_

**Me: **people such do like voting here is one form okami no kidzukare

_**my vote is still for kaname and i like all three of you. i dare zero to be kim's bf for the whole day**_.

**Kim**: OMG you're my new best friend!!

**Me and Alyssa: **Hey how about us.

Kim: you know I love you guys like sister.

**Me and Alyssa: **that better

**Me**: will since Kim need to back off zero for today and zero wont be here for the next show we will have to wait for the one after he comes back.

**Alyssa:** now for the next one Is form Alanna-twins

_**Zorba: I like fic but there's a hella lot of errors in it. I have a real hard time to understand what you're talking about, but it's still funny. And I have a dare, actually, **_

_**Me: **__ok I don't know If there is more of this but that all we got and thanks for being tuthful and we are still trying to find a beta and think we have for 2 one is _viperblack if she still wants to or Refigeraror-burn if she not too buzy and

The next review we need both zero and kaname so we will do not the next show but the show after that. And now we have another one from Refigeraror-burn

_**wow. that was death defyingly short...AND I WAITED SO LONG FOR THE CHAPTER TOO! oh well. ps i want to edit your story. nothing personal but my friend wont read stuff with bad spelling grammer yadda yadda ya. oh well. so well good but no dares. what? no reviews?! ** I REVIEWED! make more chapters! update! but you have been busy updateing other storyies so you are forgiven...for now. bum bum **_

**me **: ok sorry about the shourt chapter but this one is much longer and its really late now and we are not going to sleep until we finish this.

**Kim:** ya and the next few rewires we cant' do because we need both zero and kaname so we will be doing them not in the next show,

**Alyssa: **this last review is from Zelda's Skye

Are ya ever gonna update?

**Me:** yes we are and we just did!! Lol

**Me:**here is the poll for the guys right now!!

8 for kaname

6 for Ichijo

2 for the headmaster

9 for zero

2 for Aido

2 for kain

**ME: **looks like zero head by just one!! How is that!! What about kaname I love him you all are evil!!

**kim:** oh no she braking down this has to be bad she never breaks down!!

**Alyssa: **Ana you have to be OK!

**ME**: Ya am find now we cant let zero win kaname fans!! Vote for him come on!! You know his better the zero!! Now vote for kaname and those dare we count do case kaname wasn't here we will do them next time

**Alyssa: **and the ones we cant do next time since we need both of them we well do the show after the next.

Kim: and don't forget to vote for the

**Me:** oh if if you like the idea of having a counters then tells us in the reviews and we will driw up the rules on a shourt chapter!!!

**Alyssa: **NOW REVIEW!! AND VOTE!

**Me**:and our next secrte meeting to takeover the world will becoming up soon so cheese Nazi's over and out!!!

**All 3**: Bye!!

**Me: **oh and we do not own Vampire knights


	10. just zero and kaname

_**Me:**__ hi there everyone we are back with a shout show. _

_**Kim :**__ today we only have zero and Kaname _

_**Alyssa: **__since in our next show there will be no zero since he has his day off _

_**Kim:**__ so today we will have the dares that we left out last time _

_**Me: **__the first once up is from vampire knight 411_

_**it was good i want Aido and yuki 2 kiss in front of kaname and zero then yuki has to kiss every guy except kaname and zero**_

Kim: OH nice let being Aido in and call Yuki!!

_While I call Yuki they bring In Aido and make him drink something_

**Yuki**: hi there what do you guys need?

_Aido walks to Yuki and kiss her while we being in Kname and zero who ran at him and stare to bet him up_

**Kaname: **Aido! What do you think your doing you know Yuki Is off limits

**Zero : **Ya frst you take her blood and now this!!

**Kaname and zero: **you die!!

Both bet the crap out of Aido

**Kim: **wow now this is fun to watch

**Me: **ya it better then a movie

**Alyssa: **ya what do you think Yuki?

**Yuki: **Aido a good kisser…

_Me, kim and Alyssa all fall anime style_

**Me: **Ok why don't we pull them apart

**Yuki, Kim and Alyssa: **OK

_Me and Kim took Aido and ruse him out of the room. While Yuki and Alyssa hole kaname and Zero _

**Kim: **wow now that was fun

**Me: **ya you think I thought kaname was going to kill the guy

**Yuki: **all because of a dear

**Alyssa : **yap we'll have to make it up to him later

**Kaname: **am going to kill him!!

**Zero: **I'll help you with hat I never like him that for such

**Kim: **that so sweet Zero!!!

_Kim kiss zero on the cheek as he looks like he want to smack her_

**Me: **ok the next's one is from Aeonreclipse and she said

_**I would like to see what Kaname and Zero do to each other when they're are drunk. And have Yuki be watching in secret. Aeonreclipse**_

**Me**_**: **_vary nice.

**Kim: **yes bunny bring now the drunk position.

**Bunny : **Ok

_Bunny push the bottom and 2 small bothers come down_

**Kim and me**: thank you

**Bunny: **anytime

_We go to zero and kaname and make them drink it And suddenly they where wobbly me and Alyssa move them in to a room.. Bunny put up the be Tv and we watch…. _

_**2 hours later **_

**Alyssa:** ok this is just weird I thought they would fight

**Kim: **I know I never thought zero would do _that!!_

**Me: **no guy should do _that!!_

**Yuki: **I think is sweet this is the only time I ever seen them like this they are so cute…

_We all looked at Yuki like she is crazy_

**Me: **what ever just get them out of there and give them tesses to wipe their tears am tried of watching this/

_Emma comes and gives them something for the drunkenness and then comes back out with them they have mo memory of what happen _

**Kim: **the next one is from Fuku meow meow…

_**OMGosh! GOOD JOB KANAME! As for Zero...well, better luck next time. HERE IS MY NEXT DARE!! I DARE YOU TO LOKC KANAME AND ZERO IN THE CLOSET WITH A RADIO PLAYING...BARNEY! LET'S SEE WHO WILL GO CRAZY FIRST! YOU CAN DO IT KANAME-KUN! Oh, loser wears a bunny suit.A PINK BUNNY SUIT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

**Me: **very nice I like every evil not even I can bear rhat song for too long.

**Kim: **you kidding this is nothing I love that song and the pick bunny who wouldn't ware it?

**Alyssa: **lets just do this ok

_Take zero and kanaem to the room and put the music lode_

**Me: **lets sit and watch see who loses first…

_3 HOUR LASTER _

**Me:** I cant believe that having gone crazy

**Yuki: **I know I hate this song!! Even when me and zero where little he would always watch it would drive me crazy I could have nightmare of that stupid Barney!! I saw he was gay why ease would he be that stupid color!!

**ME**: I know how you feel Yuki I hate him too but we must be strong he is no longer on Tv so we are save from the evil barney!!

30 MINTULSE LATER

**Kaname: **HAHAHAHAH!! I cant hander this anymore I hate this someone let me out of here!!!

_kaname states to hit the door_

**Me**: looks like zero wins!!!!

_We open the door to find that zero was singing to it and Kaname in the corner sucking on his thumb_

**Me and Yuki: **KANAME!! ARE YOU OK?

**Kaname:** make it stop make it stop mommy!!

_Kaname then looks at us and jump at us and hugs us for drear life..;_

**Me: **there there don't worry he wont get you now

**Yuki: **ya we are here kaname…

_10 minter later after kaname brake down _

**ME: **OMG you look so cute!!

**Kim: **ya kaname pink really is your color

**Zero: **HAHAHA you look so stupid

**Alyssa**: he's right you know I feel so bad for you, you look like a loser

_Me and Yuki hit them with hammers_

**Me and Yuki: **you guys are so mean Kaname look great!!

_Go and hug kaname _

**Alyssa****: **ok this next one is from okami no kidzukare

_**I think a fanfic about Yuki and Kaname's date would be awesome. My votes and dare are the same as last time. However, if Zero refuses the dare he has to dance to the Caramelldansen song.**_

**Me: **Will since Zero did do the dear I guess he don't have to dance and the fanfic will be out soon we just have to finish it will be called Yuki and Kaname's date!! Look for it every soon..

**Kaname: **hay how would you know what happen on our date?

**Me giving him an evil smile**: wont you like to know.. Kim read the last one

**Kaname: **hay you don't answer my question!!

**Kim with kanaem yelling in the background : **this come from Beautiful feather

_**Okay I love this show, so funny! Okay, first off I have to say That I love Akatsuki! Everyone always forgets about him and that makes me really sad :( Well, for fun I would want to see two things happen to complet my life...A) Kaname and Zero being tied to each other for 24 hours (hands attached to each other )B) And the second would be to have Akatsuki pick a flower and Aido to use his ice power to have it frozen forever!Thank guys, please keep going! **_

**Alyssa: **will we can only realy do one of these dears so we will do the one with Kaname and Zero being tied to each other for 24 hours hands attached to each other and the other one we will do when we come back with the others.

_ME and Kim both tie them up while they yell and try to fight us but lose and then thought them in the room_

**me **: Ok that all for to day and please remember for who you want to be the host for next time you can pick from Shiki, Yagari toga, Asato Ichijo

**Kim:** that right you get to pick who you want so come and vote for who you want we will come back and tell you who won and you can think of questions to asked and then bring them in!!

**Alyssa: **here are the polls so far

8 for kaname

6 for Ichijo

2 for the headmaster

9 for zero

2 for Aido

2 for kain

**2 kim**

**0 Ana **

**0 Alyssa **

**ME: **come on and vote we cant let zero win!!

**kim:** that all of now remember to review!!!

**Alyssa: **and vote for who you like best!!

**Yuki:** we all hope you like this show for today.

**all 4: **NOW REVIEW!! AND VOTE!!

**Me**: and more question and dear as will!!! it can be anything that you little heart wants!!

**Yuki:** Come back and see who wins!!!

**All 4**: we do now own vampire knight chess Nazi out !


End file.
